Weiss Journals
by Ray-Chan
Summary: ...From the psycho who brought you "Schwarz Journals", here are their Weiss counterparts. More insanity, this time for theWeiss boys. Enjoy!


..From the psycho who brought you "Schwarz Journals", here be their Weiss counterparts. ^.~ Feedback welcome. Should I continue this?  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me. It never will (unless you count my many black-market tapes)  
  
WARNING: a little HUMOR.  
  
  
  
Weiss Journals (Day 1/?)  
  
By Ray-Chan  
  
  
  
December 3, 2001  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Okay I regret it, but hacking into Ran-kun's journal was necessary! I swear, that poor man is losing it. Ever since Aya-chan woke up and started life again, Ran's been..well, a little harder to handle. I'm not sure what to think about him anymore. He's lost it.  
  
I found Yohji's diary today, too. If you can even call it that. It's more like a list of conquests, phone numbers on dirty bar napkins, and rather.graphic descriptions of.stuff. (I refuse to elaborate.)  
  
Ken's been irritable lately ever since he took a side job as a door-to-door salesman. His journal was. Um, oh yeah. I found that, too. Long ago actually. He just keeps it in plain view on his laptop. Of COURSE someone's going to open the files and read them.  
  
..how long was he dating Nagi of Schwarz? God, I feel so sorry for him that Ran found out. That has to be uncomfortable. Hopefully he won't treat Ken like one of Aya-chan's many fleeting boyfriends these days. I'm surprised she doesn't have better luck with men.  
  
I'd say she's pretty, but Ran would kill me, too.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Omi clicked over to access Ken's journal with his own log-in code to the Weiss member's computer. Ken was so naive. Then again, if he cared who read his journal, he should spend more of an effort encrypting it.  
  
"Let's see how KenKen's doing today.."  
  
~ * ~  
  
12/03/01  
  
I hate my job. Whoever thought door-to-door selling was easy should come here so I can kill him bloodily. Why me?  
  
Actually, I figured out the trick to "convincing" buyers today. When going door-to-door and selling.what else?..doors, it's best not to give the potential client time to refuse. This is best done by having a fainting spell on their front porch, or if that fails simply remodeling their mailbox with my claw.  
  
Hmm. Maybe they would actually buy a door if I scratched up theirs instead.  
  
Damn it. These ideas always come too late. I'll try that one tomorrow.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Ken-kun... you are such an idiot." Omi shook his head sadly. It was true afterall. He was surrounded by freaks, idiots and.perverts.  
  
~ * ~  
  
**Yo-tan's Little Black Book**  
  
Dec. 3, 2001  
  
  
  
Ah. You've never really lived love and life until you've seen triplets going at it like caged rabbits. Three blondes. Nice breasts. I wanted to grab them right away, and I really doubt they would have cared. Well maybe. They seemed more interested in each other than in me.  
  
Damn it. Why are all the good women lesbians? I swear, all the good peeps are either lesbians or men. Maybe that's why Ran hates anyone getting too close to his little sister.  
  
.But maybe that's why I think Ran's kinda pretty when you take more than just a passing glance. He's got the kind of exotic look that just makes you want to glance, then take a good hard look. He's different. Not like Ken's sporty look or Omi's just chibi-whatever innocent gig he's got going on. Ran's gorgeous in an effeminate way almost.  
  
What the hell am I saying?!?! Ran's anything but feminine. Maybe those triplets messed with my brain tonight. Damn. That last thing I want to be doing is checking out Mr. Icy Exterior's ass. .Sometimes I wish that stupid turtleneck he worships was a little shorter tho. Maybe show off just a little more. I wonder what kind of bod he's got under all those clothes.  
  
..I wonder if I'm going to have another hangover when I wake up tomorrow morning if I pass out on the couch again.  
  
~Yo-tan 3 3  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Y-Yohji's in love with RAN!?!?" Omi nearly had a conniption fit with his newfound information. "God, Yohji..how drunk do you have to be to actually *dare* checking out *Ran*?"  
  
It was interesting to say the least. He felt so powerful. Omi knew things his teammates would never willingly intend to share with the rest of the world, and not one of them had any clue.  
  
This new juicy little tidbit was no exception.  
  
// Just wait 'til I bribe Mr. "Lady's Man" for his copies of Playboy. //  
  
~ * ~  
  
December 3, 2001  
  
Monday:  
  
I wish Aya would just accept that when I send her male suitors away it's for her own good. Nothing good can ever come of it anyway. She's much too young to be thinking of potential husbands, and what would be the point in even dating someone you would never intend to marry?  
  
It's all just wasted time. Time shouldn't be spent just tinkering about like Yohji does. A person's heart isn't something you can just play with. It'll still take years for him to learn that. I'd like to help Aya along the way if she would just let me.  
  
She keeps moving further and further away from me. I understand that she wants her space, but she still is my little sister. Before all else, I'm her brother at least.  
  
It's the only truth I can claim for actuality in this feigned existence I call my life. Nothing is true. No one knows me, not even myself. When did I become so lost in nature?  
  
I stabbed Aya's last boyfriend. She screamed at me, he dumped her on the spot as if to only succeed in proving my point, and I assume he left for the hospital. I can't help the way I handle situations that try me. I consider it a reflex of sorts.  
  
Maybe I just don't know how else to conduct myself. It's lost somewhere. Some dark corner with my misplaced innocence and all happiness I could ever possess.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"...Ran-kun." Omi willed the saline collecting in his lashes not to fall. He hated crying. Even when alone and doing things like breaking into his best friends' journals.  
  
"Maybe there's still hope for us somehow."  
  
Copying and saving the files to his own laptop, Omi made his way out of the briefing room and into the confines of their apartment above.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ End Day 1 ~ * ~ * ~ 


End file.
